The Decision
by LorGilFan
Summary: Cassie phones Dean for help when her mother is murdered, leaving her alone, afraid and angry.This is the first story in a series of five. The next story is called Trouble in Texas, the third story is Cassie Winchester then The Curse. The final story is
1. Chapter 1

The Decision

It had been three weeks since Dean saw Cassie and he missed her desperately. He and Dean were on the road headed toward Mississippi again when the phone rang. Dean picked up without looking at the display.

"Hello."

"Dean, she's dead; my mom is dead," Cassie said, her voice broke and he could tell she was holding back tears.

"We'll come okay; where are you? At home?"

"No, they took me into protective custody; my mom was murdered."

Dean sat up in the seat.

"What? Who?" he said concern heavy in voice.

"They don't know," she added as she sighed.

Dean told Sam what had happened and let him know he didn't have to go; if he wanted to drop him off to take the bus he could pick him up at a later time. Sam insisted he was going with him.

"Dean, its okay to care."

"Sam."

"Yea."

"Shut up and drive," he said with a grin.

They arrived at the local police station to pick up Cassie three hours later.

Dean smiled his trademark crooked grin when he saw her, but he almost lost it when he saw how sad she looked. He could tell she had been running her hand through her hair because it was unruly. She went straight into Dean's arms when she saw him; surprising the policeman, he held her for a moment before he took her hand in his own.

"We can take care of her now," Dean insisted confidently.

She told them he was her boyfriend so they backed off; the officers let them know the house was considered a crime scene, but she could get some things if she needed to.

At the car Dean just held her and kissed her cheeks as she finally allowed the tears to flow freely. Sam stood by awkwardly for a few minutes after he let Cassie know he was sorry about her mother, she acknowledged his comment with a nod.

"Cas, if you're in danger we should get in the car so we are not sitting ducks here in the open," Dean whispered in her ear.

She nodded licking her lips as they got in the car. Dean drove and Sam got in the back for the first time.

At the hotel they got adjoining rooms after making sure the hotel had only one entrance and exit. Sam and Dean sat as they waited for Cassie to tell them what happened. She was across from them on the bed with her knees up and her arms wrapped around them. Dean couldn't take it he went toward her but she stopped him.

"If it's too hard we can talk later," Sam offered.

"I'm good, but thank you," she said trying to be strong.

She'd arrived home and saw through the window that her mother lay at the bottom of the stairs. She ran inside to check on her; when she didn't respond to her shaking, Cassie dialed 911. The operator told her to get out of the house, just in case, so she cautiously went to her car and waited for the police and ambulance. After she told them her story they let her rest while they went to the adjoining room.

"I'll be back in a bit, okay," he said kissing her cheek while he put a blanket over her.

"Thanks," she replied emotional.

"What if it's the same truck? There would be no evidence." Sam said as soon as they walked in the other room.

"You said you thought it worked, but, we weren't positive; it would be our fault for leaving so soon," Dean said.

"No, we do the best we can; don't use this to hide your feelings for Cassie," Sam said.

"Hey, don't go all psych 101 on me," he said.

Sam didn't smile, as he headed for the shower.

"Take care of Cassie; we can investigate in the morning."

Once he was in the room he watched her for a few minutes before sitting beside her on the bed. He kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes.

"How do you feel about a shower?" he asked as she sat up and smiled at him.

Sam knocked on the door a while later and was surprised too hear the shower running and them both missing from the room but their clothes were on the bed. He grinned to himself and went to do some internet surfing. When they were comfortable in bed Dean decided it was time for the discussion.

She was lying in his arms looking at him; making it very hard for him to think.

"Earlier at the station, you called me your boyfriend."

"I'm sorry it was easier than explaining."

"Don't be sorry; what I'm trying to say is I want to be your future the way you hoped."

"Really?"

"Don't be difficult," he said leaning on his elbow which some how made him feel more confident about explaining.

"How am I difficult; when did you send the memo entitled I want to be yours?"

"When I left you three weeks ago, I thought you understood how I cared for you."

Cassie took a deep breath and set up against the headboard with her lips pursed.

A thousand things with through her mind as she sat there looking into his beautiful eyes while he waited for a response. _God ,I love him and I want to be easier to deal with. _Her eyes filled with tears surprising her. Dean pulled her into his arms as she cleared her throat and swallowed back the tears.

"Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow," he said. _I don't want to blow it again_.

"No, its okay so you haven't been with anyone else?"

_No, I haven't gotten over you_. "No, we're pretty busy; besides you have to know I'm crazy about you," he said running his finger over her lips and down her chin.

She pressed her lips against his; he eagerly responded sliding his tongue into her mouth as he sighed with satisfaction; the kiss was a prelude to them making love.

The next morning Sam had already gone to check out some things around town while Dean lay watching Cassie sleep. He had the urge to touch her but he didn't want to awaken her; but he moved while he considered what to do and she opened her eyes.

"I wasn't sleep; just enjoying the moment," she said grinning up at him.

He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her, "How much longer can we get away with being in bed?" he asked.

She leaned over him to look at her cell for the time pressing her soft skin against his chest, _this is crazy we have to leave this room, take a deep breath think of something else_. It was almost ten, already.

"We should get up," she said trying to be responsible when she wanted to stay in bed with him all day.

Sam knocked on the door, then walked in without waiting for a response. Cassie pulled the sheet around her.

"Sorry, several people around town wondered what happened to you since they know you left with us," he said.

"Small towns," Cassie said with a smirk.

"We're getting dressed; we will be out shortly," Dean said dismissing Sam.

"Okay," Sam replied as he shut the door soundly.

"Don't treat him like a child," Cassie said getting out of the bed.

"I didn't mean to," Dean mumbled as he dressed.

He sat on the edge of the bed watching her dress; when she was done she stood in front him biting her lips.

"Stop that," he said as he stood to embrace her.

"See sometimes we say things without thinking; I know I don't have the right to tell you what to do, no one does."

"It just happens, I see your point there is not reason for us to argue about everything," he replied with a smile.

"Cas, will you think about coming with Sam and I after all this is settled?"

"You mean the ghost hunting? I don't know it sounds dangerous, but I do want to be with you."

"Please think about it, I know it's not a normal life but I want you with me. Besides once we find what we are looking for we will settle down like regular people and have stories to tell for years," he said trying to convince her.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'll consider it seriously."

Dean didn't like the alternative.

They went to the medical examiner to find for certain what killed Cassie's mother. Once they were there she hesitated to go in, but decided she needed to get pass this to move on. The examiner said they did find a needle mark in her neck.

"Why did they kill her?" Cassie said as they went out.

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

"Maybe the same family that ran my dad off the road."

Dean was quiet. _I just want to get Cassie out of this town alive now that she knows how I feel._

"What do you think?" she asked looking at Dean as they got in the car.

"Too many people are dying over this; maybe there is an angle we missed. We may need to search your mom's room and study at least," Dean said.

At the funeral home Cassie chose an urn and they were done in under a half hour.

Dean held her hand as they walked out; he could tell she was hurting again. They drove by the house and saw that the police tape was gone so they parked in front.

"Try not to say too much around the officers since we really don't know who to trust at this point," he said to Cassie.

When they approached the porch an officer stopped them but saw Cassie was with them so he let them pass. The policeman told them someone had broken in and made a mess of the study but nothing else was touched. Cassie put her hand over her mouth to keep from losing it. Dean guided her in the door and thanked the officer. Now it made sense that the police department had called and wanted her to come by later; just in case she didn't stop at the house.

"You okay," he asked her.

"I'm glad we decided not to come back her last night," she said looking at him.

They went to the kitchen to get her some water before tackling the study; Dean stayed with her while Sam got started.

In her room she put some things in an overnight bag but left room for any papers they might need to take with them. Looking around her room, _if I go with Dean I won't need all these clothes. _He stepped in the room behind her and wrapped his arms around her without saying a word; she knew it was him his smell was unmistakable a spicy sweet aroma that always tickled her nose.

"Find anything?' she asked facing him.

He moved a stray tendril of her hair behind her ear.

"Not yet, I just came to see if you were lost in the land of two closets," he said teasing her.

"Actually I'm ready," she said grabbing some condoms out of her drawer.

He laughed as she tried to hide them in the side pocket of the bag.

"It's too late to be shy about that," he said as they shut her door.

She couldn't help grinning.

There seemed to be a casserole on all the surfaces in the kitchen. They put what they could in the fridge and left the others out with a note to the officers to please take them home so they wouldn't ruin. She was moved that so many people cared. Before they could leave the house her aunt, who lived in a neighboring town, walked in the door.

"Hey Aunt Naomi," she said hugging the older woman who was her father's sister.

She introduced Sam and Dean as her boyfriend and his brother. Dean smiled and gave into to Naomi's hug of joy. Sam settled for a handshake. They took Cassie's bag with them to the study while she visited with her aunt.

While Cassie talked with her aunt Dean and Sam went to get what they had found and put it in Cassie's overnight bag.

"So how are you?"

"Good as can be expected; Mom wanted to be cremated so that has been taken care of.

She could tell her aunt didn't approve but she didn't say anything. After visiting for a while Naomi let her know she should feel free to come by whenever she wanted. Cassie thanked her and she was on her way.

Cassie stopped by the study to check on their progress and saw them going through a file cabinet so she let them know she was thinking she may need another bag.

"Be careful; remember what we found out," Dean said as he gave her a concerned look. She nodded as she promised to be quick and careful.

A half hour after Cassie left she still hadn't returned. Sam noticed first since Dean was looking through old photo albums.

"Shouldn't she be back?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at his watch.

"Yea, she should it will be getting dark pretty soon and we should go," he said as he noticed a folder with blueprints on the desk.

"I'm going to go get her," Sam said leaving the room without looking back.

Dean opened the folder and noticed there were three sets of blueprints. He only recognized one as having the same design as the present house; even though they all had the same address on them.

Sam came back about five minutes later.

"Dean, Cassie is missing."

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

The Decision

Part Two

Dean walked out of the study holding the blueprints.

"How the hell can she be missing?" he said running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Calm down," Sam said knowing better than to touch him when he was angry.

Sam, Lee and his brother, the other officer had checked the entire house and outside without finding Cassie. But Dean insisted on going with them to check again, twenty minutes later as they stood in the kitchen Dean remembered the blueprints he was carrying.

"Wait, if Cassie didn't leave the house than she has to be here right?"

He cleared off a spot on the counter and showed them the blueprint that didn't match the house even though it had the same date as the one that corresponded with the layout as it was now.

Lee, the young afro American cop, didn't like Dean; he felt he was too arrogant for his own good. Lee had dated Cassie when they were freshman and he still had a crush on her though she had no idea. Dean could tell Lee knew something he wasn't sharing.

"This reminds me of something Cas mentioned when she was younger that she and her friends played hide and seek in some secret area. Do you know anything about that Lee? You two grew up together right?" Dean asked looking suspiciously at him.

He didn't answer right away; he just looked at Dean like he hadn't said anything.

"We're wasting time," Sam interrupted in an attempt to move things along.

"He's right; you said you were her friend. If you know something tell us," Dean insisted trying to be civil while all he wanted to do was punch the guy.

"I haven't thought about that in years," he said finally.

He reached for the blueprints and showed them how they worked together.

"We should go through the wine cellar because it's easier," he said heading toward a door in the corner and down a short hall, something that wasn't an obvious part of the kitchen.

Lee asked his brother to stay upstairs to let the sheriff know what was going on when he arrived.

When they entered the hidden part of the house the first thing Dean noticed was the musty dampness and the lack of light. Lee ran back to the kitchen to find a flashlight then came back. The floor was uncarpeted as the long hallway led to a section of cubicle looking areas without doors. They found Cassie in one of them. Her eyes were covered with a bandanna, her mouth and hands with duct taped. When they saw her she seemed to be unconscious. They had been calling her name since they came down the stairs without hearing a response. The only sound was water dripping from some hidden source.

Dean rushed to her side; but Lee stopped him to carefully remove an envelope that was taped to her shirt which was ripped. He gave Dean the tape to put back on her shirt to hold it together.

"Maybe there are fingerprints, we'll get the tape when we get to the hospital," Lee said getting out of Dean's way.

"Cas," Dean said touching her head to raise it.

He gently pulled the tape off her mouth as she seemed to be coming around.

"Cas, I'm here," he said in her ear.

She stretched and groaned in pain as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he helped her up. Then he realized his hand was wet from her hair and he was surprised to see blood. _Why would they treat her with such disregard?_ He reached for his cell to call 911 but figured out quickly there was no signal. Lee went up to make the call while Dean helped her out of the chair. Sam stood by waiting in case Dean needed his help; but he had a hunch Dean wanted to be the one to do this for her.

Once they were in the light Sam saw the blood.

"She's bleeding?"

"Well, it was on her scalp but it seems to have stopped," Dean said as he helped her to a seat.

"We're going to wait for an ambulance, okay," he said kneeling in front of her holding her hands.

"Thanks," she said as he put his hands on her face and kissed her while trying hold in his emotions.

Dean went to retrieve her purse and searched it for a hair band. One of the first things he learned dating a woman of color was that she had to always look presentable. Once he found it he gently pulled her hair back into a loose low ponytail. He didn't know his idea of gentle was painful for her but it was the thought that counted. Sam wondered what he was doing and smiled with the explanation. His brother truly was in love. Cassie smiled weakly at him, happy that he remembered. Once the ambulance arrived Dean rode with her and Sam followed in the car after grabbing the bag and the blueprints. _Maybe all of this will help us with the mystery._

At the hospital, they took Cassie to a room while Lee talked to Dean and Sam in the hall about the note.

"It said she needed to leave town before she really got hurt; and it called her all kinds of racially explicit names," he whispered.

"I don't get this I'm starting to think something is in that house or on that property that someone wants." Dean said.

"Cyrus' is family built and owned that house originally, right?" Sam asked.

"Yea, years ago, they built a lot of the town."

"We'll discuss this later," Dean said going to the desk to find Cassie's room.

When he saw her she was sitting up in bed drinking some water.

"I'm fine, they only gave me ten stitches but I have to stay overnight," she said with a smile as Sam walked in behind Dean wearing a silly smile.

She told them what happened. She decided to go to the kitchen to warm up some food when someone hit her in the head from behind and put their hands over her mouth and eyes while they taped her hands. She believed there were two people involved but neither said anything, which enforced the idea she knew them, of course, there were few people she didn't know around town. It happened right after she left them, so fast there wasn't time for her to scream out.

"I did kick one of them while I was struggling, but I doubt if it really hurt him; they may have a bruise though," she said looking as though she was in pain.

"I knew you were a fighter as stubborn as you are. Do you have a headache still?" Dean said taking her hand and kissing it, then he kissed her forehead and couldn't resist kissing her mouth in the end.

"A little," she said running her finger down his jaw line.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

When he told her that Lee remembered the area from when they were younger; she informed Dean that she didn't know Lee when she was young, he didn't move into the area until high school.

"I don't know how he would know about our house," with concern in her face.

Dean was furious but he tried not to let it show, Sam stepped in.

"It's okay; we're still trying to figure this out, you just rest," Sam said.

"He's right we aren't going anywhere tonight; we are spending the night here," Dean added.

Dean insisted she close her eyes and take a nap.

They stepped out in the hall to talk.

"I know you hate those guys, Dean, but that doesn't prove they did anything."

"The hell it doesn't, they were the only other people in the house and they said they didn't see anyone, hello," Dean said as he started to pace and take deep breaths.

"Maybe the people that did this where already in the house hiding," Sam suggested.

"But if someone was in the house they could get what they wanted anytime without involving Cassie or her family," Dean replied trying to wrap his mind around the new option.

Dean hated the possibility even more but nodded and excused himself to go to the men's room while Sam went back in the room.

In the men's room he leaned on the sink with his hands on the cold porcelain while he finally released his frustration and fear.

" Why? Why is the woman I care about in the middle of this nightmare?" he said hitting the wall as the tears came before he realized it. They weren't acceptable so he wiped them away as fast as he could as he left to go take care of his woman.

He ran into Lee as he was leaving the men's room.

"There you are," Lee said.

Dean glared at him flexing his fingers, _he's a cop right now that is keeping me from punching him out. I have to keep that in mind or I won't be free to help Cassie._

He reported to him that there weren't any fingerprints on the tape or the note but the sheriff sealed off the house again since there was another crime committed there. They posted policeman inside hoping to catch whoever was doing these things and to keep searching that second area for clues.

"You guys are leaving after the service tomorrow, right?" he wanted to know.

Dean nodded as he walked away without saying anything.

Back in the room, she heard him come in the door; he looked into her eyes and knew what he felt was real. She made room for him so he lay beside her on the sheet as he put his arms around her.

"I love you," he said laying his head on the pillow beside her.

She relaxed against him and smiled as she closed her eyes again.

Sam was across the room watching television; he looked over at them with a smile on his face; enjoying a chance to do something frivolous he crossed his feet and went back to watching the 70's show.

When the doctor came by a couple of hours later, Cassie and Dean were awake and kissing. Sam cleared his throat when he appeared in the room.

"Just what I ordered, TLC, for Cassie," he said as Dean got off the bed to get out of Doctor Patterson's way.

"Hi Doc," she said.

"Well, Cassie, we're still keeping you overnight but come back in a week to have the stitches out, okay."

Cassie nodded and Dean walked out with the doctor to make sure there wasn't something he was holding back. Doctor Patterson insisted everything was fine; but Dean had the feeling again that he wasn't telling them the whole truth. When he was back in the room Cassie let him know she had known the doctor all her life but she never really liked him because generally he treated her family like second class citizens.

"You could have fooled me," Dean said.

"I never wanted him to know how I really felt because it wouldn't have helped."

Dean lay beside her again as he sighed.

"I know my being sorry won't help anything but I am," he said with a smile as he kissed her nose.

"Keep taming him," Sam said from across the room.

Dean shot him a look.

"He wouldn't be the Dean I want if he wasn't a little impulsive," she said looking at the who had her heart.

The night of the memorial service Cassie and Dean lay in bed talking for hours.

Cassie revealed that she was a virgin when they were first together; though Dean had figured that out long ago he let her finish.

"I wasn't a puritan I was just waiting to fall in love," she said snuggling closer to him.

"I'm glad you waited, but I'm sorry we left on bad terms; Cas I loved you then too," he responded wanting her to know her waiting hadn't been in vain.

They discovered they had followed the same pattern during the time they were apart. Neither dated, both regretted the break up but were too stubborn to make a simple call and now believed that it was no accident they were together again.

"To add insult to injury, you didn't show up to say goodbye," Dean said running his hand over her hair as her head lay on his chest.

"I'm sorry I hurt you that day I still believed you had lied to me but inside my heart was breaking because I thought I might have made a huge mistake."

_While they waited for Cassie to come meet his father he told Dean that sometimes telling_ _the truth is more about timing than about what you have to say._ Cassie agreed that they may have been a better time to tell her what he did for a living as she smiled up at him. She fell asleep with her head over his heart but he didn't realize it until he heard her steady breathing. He smiled as he put his arms around her and felt content as he drifted off too sleep a little while later.

Cassie woke up stiff from sleeping in an awkward position so Dean volunteered to massage her back. She turned over to thank him with a kiss but he had other ideas so the kiss soon escalated into them making love.

"I'm going to get some breakfast," Sam said after knocking on the door.

"Sounds good," Dean replied as he smiled down at Cassie.

"Great timing," he whispered to her as he kissed her neck.

"Okay I'll be back shortly," Sam said as he left.

Dean and Cassie were dressed and waiting to eat when Sam returned.

"Hey you two," he said.

"Morning," Cassie replied.

"Hey," Dean said as he helped Sam with the bags.

After breakfast they settled down in the sitting area to make plans. Everyone in Cassie's town assumed they had headed to parts unknown when in reality they had spent the night in a neighboring town.

"Well, I'm glad some things are working themselves out," Sam said smiling at Cassie and Dean as they sat on the sofa. Dean had his arm around her while her hand lay on his leg.

"But what we should be discussing …" Dean began.

"I'm just making an observation," Sam said.

"You and your observations," Dean said trying to hide a grin.

Sam was dying to ask if they finally figured out that they could make love without fighting first; but he decided to wait since their relationship was so fragile. _Oh I miss Jessica I wish I had broke the family rule; maybe it would have broken the curse if she had known what we do. I hope knowing will protect Cassie, for Dean's sake; I hope he tells her about mom and Jess so she can make her decision with her eyes wide open._

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asked seeing the blank look on his brother's face.

"Yea, I'm good," Sam said with a forced smile. They decided to wait a couple of days to head back to town but until then do research, where they were.

Chapter Three—Coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

The Decision

Part Three

At the library everyone probably thought they were joined at the hip. Dean wasn't taking any chances of Cassie getting hurt again. She and Sam sat at the microfiche readers while he stood behind them looking over their shoulders and keeping watch for suspicious activities. Dean stood behind Cassie as he massaged her shoulders and tried to ignore the fragrance she was wearing. _She smells so good_. She touched his hand.

"Look at this," she said getting up so he could sit down.

She hesitated to touch him even on the shoulder. The more time they spent together, the more she loved him. _It's_ _already going to be devastating if I walk away. _Dean turned to make sure she was still behind him after a few minutes.

"You okay?' he said taking her hand.

"I'm good," she said faking a smile.

Dean let Sam know they were going outside for a minute before he took her out the front door.

They sat on the bench outside in the sun. Dean took her hands in his.

"We promised we would try be honest, all of this is new to me you have to help by doing your part."

"I guess my parent's dying is just catching up with me," she said refusing to bring up something they had already decided.

He held her close to his chest.

"Nothing I can say can bring them back, but I love you; I hope you give me the chance to take care for you."

"I love you too and you've been taking good care of me," she said with a smile that showed in her eyes.

Dean kissed her as he took her hand to lead her back inside but before they could make it back in her phone rang so they returned to the bench. She listened for a second and handed him the phone.

"Who is this?" he asked none too gently.

He hung up after a few minutes and put his arms around her as she let the tears flow.

Sam looked around wondering where they could have gone. _Probably making out in the car. _He printed the page that was up on the screen Cassie had been using and the reference page after he printed what he found. Once he had the pages he went to find them. Standing near the door he could see them outside the window. _This doesn't look good._

"What going on?" he said to Dean as Cassie cried.

"The sheriff called, her cousin is in the hospital after trying to pick up the car she sold him; There was a bomb in the car."

Sam's jaw dropped.

"That could have been Cassie," Sam said sitting down.

"They don't think he'll make it, Sam," Dean said motioning for him to take his place.

Cassie didn't even look up when they switched places.

Dean walked over toward the car and pushed redial on Cassie's phone. When the sheriff picked up Dean ranted at him about not being able to find out who was tormenting Cassie's family.

"Would you allow this to continue if they weren't a black family?" Dean asked.

"You watch it boy, you don't know who you're dealing with."

"What I know is the woman I love has lost both her parents in less than a month, and now her cousin could die in an incident that was obviously meant for her. Damn you if you don't figure this out there will be hell to pay," Dean said ending the call.

He took a deep breath as he looked up and saw Cassie wiping her face and talking to Sam. _Greed, only greed can cause this much damage at least with ghosts you know they aren't in it for the goods._

In the car Sam began reading over the printouts.

"Cassie, how are you feeling?" Dean asked attempting to turn into the parking lot of Denny's and read the expression on her face as he almost side-swiped a car.

"Dean," she said as he made the turn.

"Multi tasking is for women, don't try it," she added with a smile at him.

"So you're better," he replied rolling his eyes as they all exited the car.

He met her as she got out the car, as he tickled her until she started to laugh. Sam stood by awkwardly watching them and checking out there surroundings. They were drawing a bit too much attention for him.

"We should get inside," he said.

Three waitresses thoroughly ignored them while they waited at the table; Dean was getting a little hot under the collar when an afro American waitress came over.

"Hi, I'm Carol," she said putting down the menus.

"Let me know when you're ready," she said after reciting the specials.

She gave Cassie a wink before she walked away.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Dean teased Cassie.

"No, silly you know how it is in these small towns. It's not an accident three other waitresses didn't wait on us even though they clearly saw we hadn't been helped," Cassie said as she gave Dean a gentle push since he was practically sitting in her lap but she took his hand in hers to hold.

He gave her an I want you now look, and she mouthed "stop it" to him while she tried not to smile.

"Hey no fighting kids, I'm not running you back to the hotel so you can make up," Sam said laughing.

"Very Funny, Sammy," Dean said dryly.

Cassie smiled to herself.

Sam told them that according to the articles the Dorian's were known for their smuggling activities at the beginning of the century. It looked like it started before Emancipation when the slaves from the mines were brought to live in this area and bringing with them at the cost of their lives, diamonds.

"Okay so the slaves give them the idea that diamonds should be next on their list of things go do?" Dean asked.

"I doubt if it wasn't something they weren't already doing. Moonshine and tobacco were the biggest deal back then; illicit products have always been around in one form or another," Sam said.

They stopped talking when the waitress brought their meal. They were sitting in the back so they took up where they left off after she placed the food on the table. Then they all ate in silence as they contemplated their next step.

"Maybe we should leave all this to the sheriff," Cassie said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, that might have worked but he and I had words earlier," Dean said avoiding Cassie's eyes.

"You pissed off the sheriff?" she asked as he gave her a hound dog look.

"Not wise," Sam added.

Cassie and Dean were quiet.

"Why?" she asked while picking at her eggs.

He explained how he didn't like seeing her upset earlier and he took it out on the sheriff.

Sam took a bite of his eggs because he could feel the tension building; normally he would have commented but he had a feeling Cassie was going to handle it better. She didn't disappoint him.

"Well if you really didn't like seeing me upset you could have stayed with me instead of running off as soon as it was convenient and leaving Sam to drown in my tears," she said trying hard to be angry at him. She hesitated a moment as she bit her lip but then gave in and put her hand on his leg.

Sam cleared his throat.

"Don't say it," Dean insisted as he looked at his brother.

_It's okay to care Sam thought._

They went by the local historical society after their meal to see what they could find out about smuggling in the area. Cassie got the call she was dreading while they were there. Dean refused to let her go outside alone, despite her insistence.

"My aunt hated my mother, she never got over my father marrying a Caucasian," Cassie said.

"That's too bad for your aunt, so she would blame you for what happened?"

Cassie couldn't cry anymore there had just been too much sadness. She looked up at Dean as he held her; she was just plain pissed off at this point.

"I know that look, settle down now. We'll do what we can," he said kissing her forehead as he pulled her to his chest again.

The sheriff was the one who called so she could only assume her aunt was furious that her son ended up in the middle of their mess. Cassie was too angry to deal with her; but she had to at least let her know how sorry she was. Her Southern manners demanded that she do the right thing, _but not right now._

Sam realized they had gone outside but kept on doing the research. The young lady at the desk seemed nice enough about helping him.

"So these records are for the county not just the city?" he asked.

She came around the counter to show him which one was what he needed. She had to be fresh out of high school with long dark hair and hazel eyes, he thought she was cute.

"These are county and those are city," she said pointing to the stack of unorganized papers.

"Looks like there is a bit of work to do here still," he said just making conversation.

"Yea, I just started my mother is on maternity leave and I'm taking her place temporarily."

Sam nodded as Dean and Cassie came in the door.

Back at the hotel they decided to nap a couple of hours before heading back to Cassie's house later. Sam stretched out on the sofa.

"How long are you setting the alarm for?" Dean asked.

"About two hours."

Cassie was on the phone with her aunt.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Nick," she said sadly.

Then she sat holding the phone away from her as her aunt ranted about everything being her fault. Cassie just listened as Dean watched her with a sympathetic look on his face. When her aunt took a break in her diatribe Cassie told her she had to go.

"It's not your fault," he said as she took off her jeans.

She nodded because she refused to give in to more tears.

Dean joined Cassie on the bed; he snuggled up behind her and tucked his head in her neck with his arms around her waist. He felt content. She felt safe. They fell asleep right away.

Near the end of their nap, Dean pulled Cassie out of the bed and dragged her into the other room to sit in the chair across from Sam, he was terrified. At first Cassie was confused then she was shocked because she didn't understand what had happened. Dean sat with her in his lap he was holding her so tight that he was unwittingly hurting her. He kept his eyes on Sam as he lay sleeping. Dean was silent and waiting.

"Dean why are we in here? What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

He looked for a moment like he didn't know her, then he kissed her.

Sam's alarm went off. He was angry when he saw them kissing across the room with Cassie half dressed.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Can't you do that in the room?" Sam asked angrily surprising them.

"Sam wait," Cassie said cutting him off.

She looked at Dean.

"Dean what happened why did you drag me in here?"

Cassie and Sam waited to hear the explanation; but Dean refused to say anything. Cassie ran into the room and shut the door.

"What is going on?" Sam asked more confused than angry now.

"Hold on," Dean finally said as he disappeared into the room.

Cassie was putting on her jeans and they were stuck. She was so frustrated she couldn't see straight. He put his arms around her to make her stand still.

"Honesty, it has to be at all times," she said looking at him trying hard not to cry.

Sam came to the door.

"Dean," he said.

Cassie put her back to the door to finish getting her jeans up then she sat on the bed with Dean beside her as they let Sam come in the room.

"I had a dream that seemed so real," he started holding back tears that threatened to overtake him.

Cassie put her arms around him.

"You were burning up in the ceiling in one room, just like mom," he said to Sam

Sam teared up as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You were on fire too in the other room," he said to Cassie who had begun to cry while she held Dean.

He explained that that was why he dragged Cassie out of the room; because he needed a way to keep an eye on them both. He was still dreaming.

Sam apologized for being angry but they understood he had no reason to know what was going on.

"I'm overwhelmed with joy that you have such a desire to protect me," Cassie said wiping her tears and putting her hands on either side of Dean's face.

"But I also have to take responsibility for myself; no one is equipped to handle that much stress it can't be good for your heart," she added patting his chest.

Sam agreed.

"I know Dad told you to watch out for me, but you can't take the whole load. We will protect one another, right Cas?"

Cassie nodded as Dean smiled at them; Sam joined in on their hug.

"Enough chick flick moments. Okay, so how long do we have until we have to leave?" Dean asked grinning at Cassie.

Sam looked at Cassie as she smiled at Dean.

"You've got time but don't try to get in a cigarette," Sam said laughing as he left the room.

"Funny," Dean said as they shut the door.

When they finally were ready to leave Sam smiled at their obvious happiness when it was time to go.

"So what's the secret behind the grins?" Sam asked curious.

"Hot Peach cobbler," Dean said as they got in the car.

"With ice cream," Cassie laughed.

Sam shook his head, _why did I ask_.


	4. Chapter 4

The Decision

Part Four

Cassie called her neighbor, Mr. Evans, so he would know who was at the house and not phone the police when he saw someone in the driveway. He came out to talk to them when they turned in the drive expressing his condolences about her mom and all that had happened.

"Thank you," Cassie said determined to not break down again.

Dean asked Mr. Evans if he had seen anything suspicious before the car exploded. He insisted he didn't remember since the policeman where in and out a lot the last few weeks it was too much to keep up with.

Once they were inside they scanned the main floor to make sure no one hiding. Then they headed downstairs to the wine cellar, Dean was in front with Cassie close behind followed by Sam. They all stood in the center of the room looking for the door to the secret room. Cassie went to where the entrance should have been but didn't find it; she reached up to touch the spot. Dean came up behind her and reached around to touch the wall that used to be an opening. She relaxed against him for a moment, _why does he have to be so damn comforting?_

"Someone closed it off, it looks freshly bricked," Dean said.

"Hopefully fresh enough for us to use a shovel on it," Sam said heading back upstairs.

In the kitchen again, Dean let them know they needed to have a plan before they walked blindly out to the shed to get the shovel. Sam insisted he would just stay by the back door while they went outside. Since the backyard was fenced in they believed they would be fine. Cassie strolled out the back door like she didn't have a care in the world with Dean close behind her but after she unlocked the shed hesitated to go in.

"What is it?" Dean asked as he moved her hair behind her ear to kiss it.

Sam saw what was happening from the door. _Silly me I thought they were getting the shovel, I should have known better than to send them anywhere near a dark room._ Then he heard a noise behind him.

Dean was surprised to hear that Cassie received her spankings in the shed when she was a little girl.

"So you were always a naughty girl?" he said with a smile.

"Not the same kind of naughty," she replied with a grin opening the door so they could step in. She pulled the string on the hanging bulb. The room was organized with garden tools hanging on the wall, a work bench in the one corner, plus miscellaneous planters and pots lay in the other corners. Cassie bit her lip she hadn't expected to be sad about entering her father's favorite place. He loved to do woodworking in the shed; it was his quiet spot.

There were shelves over his bench that held the wooden figures he made. Cassie reached up to touch one while Dean watched her.

"We should get back; we don't know who we're dealing with still."

"I know it kills me to think people I've known all my life can be so devious."

"It may be someone else; we just don't know yet," he said as they locked the door.

"Damn it?"

Cassie looked toward the house as a knot formed in her stomach. They raced the rest of the way to the house with Dean carrying the shovel. Once they were close, Dean led the way in slowly he opened the door to look in first. There was no one there, not even Sam. They checked the kitchen then headed down to the cellar, still no one; the bricks over the opening to the walled room where still in tack. They looked at one another for a moment.

"Wait," Cassie said going back upstairs with Dean on her heels.

"There is another way down there."

She pointed to a portable pantry; something her mom had added over the years to store extra food it hid another entrance. They noticed it had been moved recently; but it looked heavy.

"I know that Sam is missing, but we should get help."

"You're right but let's make sure he isn't using the John or something first," Dean said heading toward the front room.

They walked around the downstairs calling Sam's name and listening; then went upstairs and repeated the process. On the way back to the kitchen they heard noises coming from under the floor.

"I hope that's Sam," Cassie said.

They listened a little longer but couldn't make out who was making the sounds. Cassie phoned the sheriff while Dean worked on moving the pantry using the shovel as a lever. Cassie attempted to help once she put her cell away. She was sincere in her desire to help but Dean smiled because it wasn't working. Cassie saw him and really put her hip into it.

"Don't break a nail," Dean said grinning.

"Too late," she said digging in the bag she had brought in case the found something, she used scissors to cut off her broken nail.

Dean finally made a space large enough for them to slide behind the pantry then he saw that the opening was half the size of a regular door.

"It's like a trap door or upside down attic, we have to be careful the stairs are more like a ladder".

"They would have had to throw him down there unless he was wide awake," Dean said distressed.

"He is going to hate me, getting you two involved in all this," Cassie said sadly.

Dean held her as he decided whether to wait for the sheriff or go on down. He promised her Sam wouldn't hate her.

"I love you, trust me Sam appreciates your influence on me; don't worry about him."

Dean led the way as they went down the ladder into the dark. Cassie remembered the general direction luckily for them. This side brought them into the walled room without going through the cellar. They both recognized the damp musty smell but everything else was different. There were regular rooms with doors, but nothing was painted like someone's project that was never completed. They heard voices after they turned the corner so they backed up to listen.

"That damn girl and her friends are going to ruin everything," the first voice said.

"We should have killed her when we had the chance," the second voice replied.

Dean put his arm around Cassie who had her hand over her mouth.

"I had hoped that wouldn't be necessary since her parents are dead she should be ready to move on with her boyfriend by now," the first voice chimed in.

There was a noise like something falling then the sound of chairs moving on the concrete floor. Cassie and Dean moved back into the dark. Then the sound of footsteps followed; they saw the shadows head the opposite way. Silently they checked the room to make sure it was empty when that was verified they went over to the desk where blueprints were laid out. Dean could see they were duplicates of the one's he had seen. They went back out of the room to see what else they could hear.

"So you finally woke up," the first voice said.

There was no response while Dean held his breath; he felt something against his stomach so he touched Cassie back. She stiffened. She was carrying her gun. He didn't comment he just put his arms around her again as they listened.

"Are you wishing you had left this town when you had a chance?" the second voice asked with a laugh.

"No mostly waiting for my chance to kick your butt," Sam answered.

"We won't need you when your girlfriend shows up; you need to be saying your prayers, your time is almost up," the first voice said before they came back toward the room.

Cassie and Dean hadn't said a word but they both knew they had to get Sam out of there quickly. The sound of the door shutting in the room they were nearest surprised them. Another door opened and shut then everything was quiet. The leaned out a bit to look around but all was quiet. They tipped toed around to where they believed Sam to be. His eyes were closed, one of them looked swollen and his lips where bleeding. Dean went to him to untie him while Cassie kept watch. No one spoke, a good thing Sam was able to move around quite well. There were sounds from upstairs, something scrapping against the ceiling.

"We are going to need another way out," Cassie whispered as she bit her lip.

"I heard a door close when they left Sam," Dean said as he helped Sam up.

Cassie dug a clean Kleenex from her pocket and pressed it against Sam's lip, he held it there.

They moved in the general direction of where they thought the door might be; Cassie was unaware of another way in. Then there were noises from the direction they were headed; so they turned and headed back to their original hiding spot.

"You okay, Sam?" Dean whispered.

Sam nodded.

"Damn it, I dropped the tissue, they'll see it." Sam whispered in frustration.

Cassie showed him the tissue was stuck to her shoe; Sam smiled for the first time since they found him, but it hurt. Sam heard a sound behind him then something poking him in the back.

"Don't move ," the sheriff said.

"It's us, " Cassie replied.

"Cassie?"

"Yes."

He instructed them to follow him back up the ladder. Sam had a hard time because his leg was bruised from following out of the chair earlier, but Dean helped him from behind.

Back in the kitchen the sheriff told everyone that they caught the men responsible for all the problems they were coming in and out using the old tunnels.

"What tunnels?" Cassie asked.

He explained that there was a network of tunnels under a lot of the old houses and that these shady characters must've heard about them while visiting their town. The sheriff promised he would work on having the tunnels bricked up. The tunnels had been used for smuggling at the turn of the century ;Now and again some crook would hear a rumor about diamonds or some other treasure being hidden so they would attempt to find it. But the fact was no diamonds or other such loot had ever been reported as found in any of the old homes. The tunnels in that area went about a mile and were accessible through an abandoned house. He also told them that the two men confessed to killing Cassie's mother because she caught them in the house. Cassie thanked the sheriff absentmindedly while she looked longingly at the shed. She went out to see if she could pick out another memento of her father's before they left, Dean followed her outside partially out of habit but he didn't want her to be alone when she looked so sad.

She chose a couple of the carvings: one looked like a teddy bear with very intricate detail and the other a swan. He father had real talent, she would have to come back sometime and get everything packed away she told Dean as they headed back toward the house. Dean encouraged her as he reminded her that at least the crooks were not people she had known all her life.

"That is something to be glad about," she said smiling for him because was trying hard to support her.

She kissed him as they all got in the car. Sam insisted that Cassie seat up front with Dean because he was convinced Dean's looking at Cassie in the mirror was going to be an accident waiting to happen. Cassie laughed. Once they were on the road she was searching through the bag she had been caring to find chap stick and noticed something shining in the bottom. At first she thought it was a piece of glass but when she picked it up she realized it was a diamond.

"Dean," she said in shock.

"Yea," he said looking at her.

She had him pull over the car so she could show him that the diamonds were in the removable bottom of the carvings. There were at least ten in each one.

"What the," Sam said.

"Looks like your daddy knew something no one else did," Dean said with a smile.

They decided to keep the diamonds after all Cassie had gone through and when the time was right they would head back to her house and pack up, but definitely not forget to clean out the shed.

Back at the hotel they settled that Sam would sell a few diamonds at a time online because they always needed money for supplies though Dean insisted Cassie should at least get a diamond ring out of the deal. Cassie laughed as they all agreed on that topic.

Cassie let Dean know her decision that night after they made love.

"Dean I can't take you leaving me again; I hope it's okay if I go with you and Sam the way you suggested."

He pulled her into the circle of his arms as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I was hoping you would say that, I love you so much I didn't want to think about leaving you behind again," he said as he rained kisses over her face.

Next Story is the Second in the Trilogy

Coming Soon Chapter One of Trouble in Texas


End file.
